Freak
by Juliejustdance
Summary: In Double Dipper, Dipper says he hid his birthmark after kids made fun of it. This is a short one-shot about what I think happened.


**I decided to do this cute little one-shot and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Dipper always looked different from the other kids at school. He even looked different from his own twin, Mabel. The reason? Well, he had a giant birth mark on his forehead. This may not seem like a big deal but the thing about Dipper's birthmark is that it was shaped like The Big Dipper. That's why he's called Dipper. He never really minded that much. After all, the big birthmark on his forehead had nothing to do with his personality so why did it matter? However, with every odd difference comes humiliation and bullying and that is what happened to Dipper one day.

"Come on Dipper Wake up." Said Dipper's dad, giving him a shake.

Dipper moaned but continue to get out of bed. He walked slowly over to his closet deciding what clothes to wear. Eventually, he decided on a simple t-shirt and shorts. He looked at himself in the mirror. He saw his birthmark and smiled. He actually really liked this about him because it made him feel special. Deciding he looked good he went to get some breakfast.

"Hey Dipper!" Said his twin, Mabel as he sat down. Dipper waved in response and began to eat his cereal. Once he finished he put his bowl in the sink and walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Finally, he was ready and he walked to the door where his parents and Mabel were waiting to drive to school. He got in the car and chatted with Mabel on their way to school.

Eventually, Mabel and Dipper's parent turned into the parking lot and said good bye to Dipper and Mabel as they walked into the school and down the hallway.

"What do you think we're doing today?" Said Mabel.

"I don't know." Replied Dipper as they walked into their classroom and sat at an empty table.

After a while of sitting two kids walked up to Dipper and Mabel's table and turned to look at Dipper.

"Hey Dipper, your birthmark is so weird! Why are you such a freak?" The kids said laughing.

However, Dipper did not find this so funny. He liked his birthmark and it wasn't his fault he had it. Dipper looked up at the kids. He wanted to say something mean back but instead he just put down his head and began to cry. He knew he should have been stronger about it but he felt really hurt. Even when Mabel tried to cheer him up he was not any happier. He was a freak. Why should he be happy? Those kids obviously though he deserved to never feel happy. Why was he born with that stupid birthmark? Dipper didn't know but all he knew is he wanted to get rid of it.

When Dipper and Mabel got home from school Dipper hurried to his room. He ran to his mirror and once again looked at the hideous birthmark upon his face. He needed to hide it, but how? Suddenly, Dipper had an idea. He took a comb and brushed his bangs in front of the birthmark so no part of it was visible. Finally, he got rid of it. He got rid of his freakishness and he couldn't have felt better. He deserved it now.

As dinner time came Dipper rushed to the kitchen, starving.

"New hair-do, Dipper?" His father asked him as he came in.

Suddenly, Dipper was reminded once again of the horrible birthmark his bangs now hid and the horrible feelings inside of him came back. He realized that even if he hid his birthmark, he could never hide the nickname he was given.

"Don't call me that." He replied to his dad.

"Why, I thought you liked that name?"

"Not anymore." Said Dipper, as he sat down.

"Alright," His father said, "Spit it out. What's going on?"

That's when Dipper started to sob. All the emotion he held flew out like a waterfall, unable to stop. He told his parents everything that happened earlier that day. When he was done he continued to sob. All he wanted was to be normal.

"Aw poor you!" His mother said when he was done. "Hon, don't listen to what the say. It doesn't matter what you look like on the outside but on the inside. To be honest, those boys seem to be pretty ugly if you know what I mean."

This made Dipper laugh for the first time today. His mom was right. Why does it matter what he looked like? That had nothing to do with who he really was. His birthmark wouldn't change his personality. Dipper felt a lot better after his talk with his parents but to this day Dipper still always wears his bangs covering his birthmark because no matter what they say words do hurt and they always will.

* * *

 **I don't really like how this turned out but I'm going to upload it anyways. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
